Sasuke's Dirty Secret
by Alexiel500
Summary: This is a Sasu&Itachi... Old forgotten deals come back and Itachi is faced with the choice between love and loyalty. Rated M for Uchiha cest.Sorry not very good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the people in this story.Please don't sue me -…

Chapter 1: Brother . . .

Their hair was drenched with the sweat that plagued their bodies. Along with the sweet whimpers of the younger raven haired teen. Only his lover heard the sweet pleads from his younger inexperienced lover. Although he himself couldn't say he had had practice.

Sasuke's hand tightly clutched his lovers back whimpering the sweet thing that amused his brother, Itachi. Itachi kept up the hypnotizing rhythm that their bodies created. Pushing and pulling in this dance, while in wet sheets was a pleasure they could only imagine.

"Brother..." Sasuke's voice felt so far away as Itachi pushed violently into his younger brother.

"Yes?" never once stopping for a second.

"Ahhh..." the words hadn't come in time to stop his uncontrollable moaning.

"Please, I have to go to schoooool..." his last word was lost subject to a moan as Itachi denied him the liberty to leave. Itachi stayed pushing/pulling til his little brother couldn't help but fall asleep from pleasure. Itachi left his brother then to go to his lonely home, smiling as he shut the door.

Sasuke awoke alone that afternoon with a sore feeling around his lower torso.

"Brother..." he said to himself as he painfully stood up and dressed himself. He looked around to see if he had left anything of his behind. And sure enough Itachi had left a note:

To My Dearest Lover,

Our time last night was only a scratch in eternity that I wish to repeat. Such a long and lonely time I must wait til you admit your true feelings for me to the world. Is that why you made me the bad guy in your lie of our family's death? But until your heart is free of the fear of making love to your brother I will wait.

P.S. Doesn't that garbage sound nice and good?

Itachi

Sasuke sighed, he was afraid of the love he felt for his older brother, yet every night he seemed to be over it. And when the sun came he disowned him like a disgrace to the Uchiha family. Maybe some day he could face the world and clean up the mess he put on his brother's name. But until then his brother would have to wear the heavy mask that he had bestowed him.

"Hey Sasuke, do want to go to the noodle bar?" Sakura's face lit up like a neon sign when she saw him.

"Sorry...I...have plans?" Sasuke said it as more of a question than an answer.

"Oh..." her words trailed off behind her as she realized that he wouldn't go. Before his means could be further questioned, he fled.

As Sasuke ran away he realized that he was being watched. "Hello, my lover." Itachi cupped his younger brother's... in broad daylight. He instantly whimpered under his brothers complete and total control.

"Brother...stop...not...here?"

"Oh, but on the contrary it's the perfect time. Besides I love you and I think it's time we cleaned up this mess and explain to everyone the truth."

"NO!" Sasuke ripped away from his brother's grasp frightened at his brothers comment.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Just as these very words escaped Itachi's mouth Kakashi held a kunai knife at the young warrior's neck.

"Yes I believe you shall. Especially if you want to live to see another moon." Kakashi, Sasuke's master, said angrily at the raven haired youth, Itachi.

"...Ka..Kakashi," he sputtered rather quickly, "what are you doing here?" he was not very amused with this predicament.

"Why, protecting my students of course." Kakashi smiled faintly.

"Let him go..." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath,"please?"

"..." he couldn't reply. "What? Why?" Kakashi was very uncertain of his beloved student's request.

"I'll...explain...later." he couldn't look at his master; ashamed was the only word that described this boy now.

"Finally, someone will know of _us_." Itachi smiled devilishly at his last word.

Kakashi relinquished the boy from his hands that could easily have straggled a grown man with. "Meet me tonight...both of you." he said eyeing Itachi. "At my house." Sasuke quivered, he knew that from the moment he told Kakashi every thing would rapidly unfold.

But til the time it all came out of the dark he would continue to go as if all were well. And pay absolutely no attention to Itachi. "You ass. Now look what you've done!" Sasuke whimpered realizing that he was to be exposed to the world as a fucking guy freak. Oh, but that wasn't all, it was incest. A crime that even serial killers in prison will shun you for. He could see it now all the faces staring at him whispering things like, "There goes the sick twisted younger brother." or "Hey, look it's the gay fucker that's in love with his own brother." Sasuke's life would end.

Itachi could see the pain, hurt and fear in his lover's eyes. "Hush now Sasuke, it's fine. I won't let anything happen." he took him in his arms for that second, holding him with all the intentions of someone that truly cared for him. "No one will know. I'll make sure." when he said this he could feel his brother relax a little more into his arms. "And if they do...god only knows what I'll do." a smile crossed his face but not one of mocking, but one of promised suffering.

The younger brother knew all to well what his brother meant, for even though Itachi hadn't killed their parents with the intentions of just for the sake of killing. He had killed them, that much he knew. Why? That was a question even he couldn't find the answer to. It didn't bother him though cause he knew that Itachi's wrath would never descend upon him. Not as long as he loved him. Which the probability of him ever stopping was so small it might as well be impossible.

Well what do you think? This is my first chapter and my first fanfic.(Yeah!) Today is March 29,2005 this is the day I made my first fanfic! My friend does them too it's just she's too shy to put them on the internet. I decided that I was going to continue writing this story but only post it if you people liked it. So please submit a rating of 1-10. 1 being the lowest and 10 of course being the highest. Hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the people in this story.

Chapter 2: Itachi's Truth

Night had fallen on the small village of Konohagakure, and Sasuke impatiently paced the tatami floor of Kakashi's house; irrational thoughts plaguing him mind. The time was late and the night young, but sleep did not worry the younger brother...no, it was his elder that worried him. Would his brother come to him on this cold winter night or would he leave him to explain a harsh sin on his own? Many thoughts just like this ran through his head in the course of the time spent pacing, but all the while he subconsciously knew his brother would come for him.

The doors then opened and emerged from the darkness of the night Itachi; covered in blood. "Sorry I was late, I encountered some problems that needed immediate attention. Did I miss anything?" he looked around the room to take in his surroundings. "What a nice place you have here, Kakashi was it?" he turned to the silver haired man.

"Problems? You worried me sickཀ You could have at least sent one of your goons to deliver a message!" Sasuke yelled even though anger was not the emotion he was experiencing.

"Why thank you...I suppose? And what kind of problems?" Both Kakashi and the older brother seemed to be communicating in another dimension besides Sasuke.

"..Subordinate problems, one thought that maybe a mutiny would slow my ruthlessness...I am glad to admit he was wrong...no one feels my love any more besides my brother." He then closed the gap between them; encircling Sasuke in his well-built arms, while rocking his anger away. Sasuke sat there in those arms feeling all the pain, worry, and despair rush away to a place unknown to him. He had always had the calming affect over Sasuke, and at times like this he was glad for it.

"So, who's going to give me my explanation? I don't want to be here all night I have...other arrangements." Kakashi pulled himself out of his book and placed it on the coffee table besides the sofa he was sitting on.

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to answer, Itachi placed his hand over his mouth to silence his younger lover. "I will. For there is more to it than Sasuke knows, and without the whole you cannot understand a piece."

Sasuke starred at his lover. Never before had he been so willing to talk of the past. Especially since it dealt with the murder of our father and mother. A sin in which he had committed. "But.."

"Be quiet Sasuke, it's all right I have no resentment toward telling everything if I means being with you. The reason I never told you is because I didn't know if you would take my reasoning to be obsolete." he stared off at this comment thinking of where to start, and soon later with a jolt began...

6 years ago

" I a small boy of nine breathed long and hard against a cold winter afternoon, blood seeping from my wounds. Father watching with the whip that had cracked my skin.

"Father...no..." I had tried to speak but some words were beyond reach.

"Itachi, suck it up you little faggot! No son of mine shall be both incestuous and homosexual! Your brother is only six! He cannot understand what you feel! Hell, you shouldn't even know! You are only his brother and by being so he wishes to make you happy!" he struck my ripped flesh again even as the screams escaped my mouth; crying for help that would never come."

Sasuke stared with utter astonishment at what is brother accused of their very father.

"No, no brother I'm fine it was six years ago and besides it has only made me stronger." he smiled to ease his brothers worry.

Kakashi shook his head remembering his own childhood, and wondered of Sasuke's worries. "Will you please continue?"

"Oh yes..."

"I crawled back form the forest days later, my skin crawling with insects and plagued by infections. My little brother waiting for me by the house even though the hour was so late. It appeared to me that he had been waiting there all that time. When he saw the condition I was in Sasuke ran to my side and escorted me up the stairs into my room; our parents had separated us upon learning of us. There he cut away my torn infested clothes, rid me of the insects, and gave me a bath hot bath to disinfect my wounds. He bathed me tenderly so as not to cause my already aching body more pain. After which he dressed them with the best herbs Sasuke could find, which were our fathers.

Later that night he made me sleep in his bed, for his was much better that the "faggot sons'". I could tell he was worried by the sweet look on his face and it truly made me wonder if father was right. If he only thought of me as his older brother. That night I stayed awake looking at his innocent face wondering and trying to find the best solution. For I knew at this rate I would surely wouldn't live past a month. So finally I decided that I would forget of my affectation and be simply his older brother.

As the days went by I wanted Sasuke so, but I was determined to leave him be...so that is when I discovered my...hobby...Ningitsu or as I like to say, "The are of Murder." I became more and more obsessed with the blood that I became merciless and was soon known as a great murderer. I surprised all around me, I could kill anyone who stood in my way! But when no one was watching, with the sun gone, and the moon high; I watched my brother sleep examining his face, loving him. Although most of al I watched him. I hadn't had him in so long...my black heart yearned for him.

At first the killing satisfied me, but as I got used to it I had to kill more and more. My heart grew darker and darker, my soul blacker and blacker. Mercy no longer was a feeling I was capable of. Only one thing mattered one thing kept some light in my life. He alone was my everything, Sasuke, my brother.

I tried to spend brotherly time with him by teaching him Ningitsu. My father started talking to me, giving me respect. What I didn't realize was that it wasn't love, but fear that gave this to me. He knew far to well what I was capable of now that I had surpassed his abilities.

Time passed and soon I was back to my old tricks, incestualizing my brother. He welcomed my touch as if a forgotten pleasure. This time I was more carefull about getting caught, I did not retaliate cause I feared for Sasuke and didn't want him hurt. He was very mature for his age and let me satisfy my sexual desires. But I wanted him so much, I felt my father was in the way; holding me back!

One day way after, he took me again to the forest.

"Itachi, I am very proud of you. You have used something evil to feed a flame and mastered a skill. But that evil still exists doesn't it?"

"That is none of your business Otou-san." I stood firm on the ground I stood showing superiority of my situation.

"Thus your mother and I find it best of you go out into the world and provide for yourself. But most of all take this as banishment." My father left me there to stand alone. I remember my first train of thought being to take my brother with me, but then my love would be known to all. And my brother would be branded as a whore.

So that night when Sasuke and I talked I told him I had to go away.

"NO! I don't want you to go away! Brother I don't care what others say, I love you!"

It broke my heart yet healed old wounds to hear those words. "And I you. But our love is wrong in the eyes of others. I must flee for you." I had taken him in my eyes and held him muffling his screams to a dull roar; rocking him in my mared flesh as I have done today."

_There's chapter 2 for you. I have most of chapter 3 done, but I still need to edit it and type it so judging by my homework schedule...it should only take may be a week...that's if I'm not lazy. -...If you have any questions regarding something I've said or mentioned I'd love to hear from you...I also love suggestions towards my writing style...sorry if my spelling sucks...I think I already mentioned that it does...at least on my author site I did...maybe...I don't remember...well here it is and please review..I promise chapter 3 within a month okay?_

_Alexiel500_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For god sake, get it through your thick skulls I do not own anyone in this story!

You know I had the opportunity to go to Japan last year and I did...IT WAS SO COOL! I also found out some interesting things about the series that people here in America dont know yet! Wahahahaha! Oh and by the way when I uploaded this stroy to the internet some of the quotation marks disapeared so if it doesn't make sence in some areas im sorry. Please review and tell me of the errors and i will fix them asap. One more thing; the '..' marks in Itachi's stroy are people talking.Anyway...Oh and here is a translation for the japanese used in my story:

akuma- devel, demon.

oniisan- elder brother.

Chapter 3: Itachis Truth Part 2

"Such sweet tender words for someone with a black heart." Kakashi interjected.

"Have I not said my brother is the only thing I love? My only tie to sanity?" Itachi stood and then went to Kakashis kitchen, soon coming back with a bottle of sake. "Anyway thanks for letting me raid you fridge." He smiled.

"I've noticed your smiles...they dont display the emotion you seem to want to express. Have you perhaps forgotten how to give a real smile?" Kakashi pondered.

"...Again I think I have already answered that question." He crossed his legs and sipped gently on the sake. "Shall I continue so you may retire soon?"

"Yes."

------------

"Early the next morning I went down stairs before my brother woke. Our parents were sitting as if it was just another normal day.

'Good morning, Itachi.' My mother cooed.

'Whatever, cunt.' I flopped down at the dinning table to grab my last meal at home.

'Itachi, Im glad you've made the right decision for you and your brother...'

'DONT YOU EVER SAY HE WANTS OR NEEDS THIS!' I never wanted him to claim he knew what was best for his sons. Was beating them a good practice? 'YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!' And for the first time in my life I didn't want my brother, I just wanted to _kill_. Not just anyone, I wanted to kill my father. For all the things he took from me; for how he destroyed me; but the last straw was taking away my brother. Suddenly a strange calm came over my enraged body, 'You know what father,' I stood up and slowly walked towards the startled man. 'I am really sick of you and your rules. My brother loves me and I'm down right sick of you being in my WAY!' After that I cant recall much. Just the constant flow of blood, being spattered all over the kitchen.

When I was finished satisfying my thirst, I heard behind me a shuffle. I spun with such speed that the blood on my face disappeared as I looked into the eyes of my brother. The crazed look that I had after an enjoyable kill still upon me though. He was clutching his teddy bear; horrified. Immediately my gaze softened. But when I looked down I seen what I was covered in, realizing his horror. I was covered in blood, their flesh, bits dried soaked my hair. I looked softly at Sasuke. 'Come here, Sasuke. Come here. Come see brother. I'm not going to hurt you.' I kneeled to him my arms outstretched.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity trying to grasp what he had just witnessed, but at once he stepped back, and shook his head.

'Sasuke, its okay. I love you, remember? I wont hurt you.' I grew despritfor him to not look the monster before him, wanting him to see his brother.

He shook his head again. 'I...I dont know you. GO AWAY!'' Sasuke backed away into the wall. I SAID GO AWAY!' he cried that time, the scared child he was.

It burned badly to hear that but still I begged, 'Please, Sasuke, come here its me oniisan, Itachi.' I stretched my arms as far as they would go.

'No, you not my oniisan! My oniisan isn't an akuma like you! And he left, papa made him, but he loves me and will come back for me! Now go away you demon!' his voice shook with fear as he cried.

For the first time in years my eyes stung with tears. 'Sasuke, please believe me. I do love you. I am Oniisan.'

'Go Away You Demon!' he rushed at me with his hidden knife.

I was so lost that I actually let the blade pierce my heart sending an automatic alarm that made me draw my own blade to the brother's throat. And the tears in his eyes told me something then, something I'll never forget, _I fear you_. Those simple unspoken words told me that never again could I be with my brother. He would always fear and hate me. I was his monster, his demon, not his oniisan.

His oniisan died that instant, never again to be the same, or breathe. So with all he strength I could muster I forced the most disgusting words out of this now foul mouth and with a wicked smile replied, 'What a smart little boy,' I roughly ran my fingers though his hair, my eyes now blood red. 'Your oniisan is dead; I killed him this morning while he left through the forest. The sick incestuous bastard he was. And well, I just though Id finish the job, but I think you have potential. You've seen right through my disguise. Now take my advise; dont bother searching for you brother, I stole this body from him. And get as strong as you can, for someday I will come back for you.'

I've never been the same since then. I've always lived my life day by day. Waiting for that day. But recently...my brother allowed me to return. And in his arms I've been. Until you caught us of course."

------------

Sweat seeped from his body as he tossed and writhed in his bed. Moans uttered in sleep for no one to hear. Dreams to silent for anyone to see. Itachi rolled in his wet bed sheets reliving forgotten memory.

"I don't care what it takes to get it! I need it, I need your power!" the boy screamed at the raven haired superior.

"What have you to offer! You cannot even lay a scratch on me, you show no promise in my eyes!" he spat. "Why should I name you one of my pupils?"

"…I…have nothing now…but I swear if you train me I'll give you anything you desire. Anything; I will train until I have repaid you! Even if it takes me a lifetime! I swear-"

"Swear on what?" he turned away from the boy now to look at the moon.

"On…the love of my brother that still sleeps in my heart." He seemed to regain himself then as if remembering his purpose for life. "And I guaranty you there is nothing more sacred to me than that."

"Your brother. Great now I have an incestuous cunt on my hands." He shook his head with disgust.

"Who are you calling a cunt!" he spat back with an icy glare that made even Orochimaru wince for a second.

"Well, it looks like you do have some fire in you…alright then Itachi. I'll train you, but like you've promised you _will_ repay my kindness. Even if it means your very life." He irrupted then into a fit of horrid laughter that gave Itachi the impression that he had now sold himself to the devil. But before he could move another muscle Orochimaru had latched onto his neck. Never again to be a lost boy without a master.

Suddenly then the dream changed and he was sitting back at home with his coven and receiving an unexpected visit from his master. "You haven't forgotten have you Itachi?"

"I could never forget, master." He kneeled by his side, his total allegiance to Orochimaru.

"Good. Then I will tell you my purpose for visiting you like," he looked around at the walls of the dream. "_this._"

"This? I'm afraid I don't understand." The Uchiha looked up into those fierce amber eyes unafraid.

"You're dreaming, boy. Look around. Did you not notice your surroundings?"

"I knew far to well. But then why have you come?"

"To claim my prize." Orochimaru grinned.

"And what would that be? May I finally repay your kindness?" Itachi was eager to pay off his over standing debt to his master.

Orochimaru's grinned widened and he bent to the youth's ear; whispering his price.

Well there you have it. Chapter 3. AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I know I promised to give it to you in a month but I had no idea that finals and school would take up so much of my time. I ask for your forgiveness. bow So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated as always. And if you find any spelling errors please tell me, I will be happy to fix them. Has anyone seen the movie Memoirs of a Geisha? THAT IS THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME squeal! I loved that movie to death! I cannot wait until it comes out on DVD. Okay another question does anyone read manga? If so have you read Sensual Phrase or Happy Hustle High? Well gotta go ciao!

Alexiel500


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I do not own the people in this story because if I did there would be more Itachi and Orochimaru in it sighs.

Chapter 4: 2nd Exam

When Sasuke awoke the next morning Itachi was no longer in bed, but instead sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" all of Sasuke's memory from the night before seemed forgotten.

"Watching you."

Sasuke noted a tone change and strange look in Itachi's eyes. He couldn't quiet place it but he knew something was wrong. "Itachi?"

"I have to go," was all he answered. "A very important situation has occurred and my presence is needed immediately." It was in this that Sasuke realized what was different. Itachi was afraid.

Sasuke's already pale skin turned a sickly color. What could scare Itachi? Only something Itachi was positive he'd lose, and he never thought as such. He knew just how cocky Itachi was (even when he shouldn't have been) and the fact that he was coming to terms with possible defeat scared him as well. "What kind of situation?"

"As always you've seen my true feelings…A matter in which I want you to stay very close to Kakashi. I'm afraid that the individual I'm dealing with knows that I care for you deeply. I want to know that you're safe." He stood up and walked over to Sasuke, gently pulling him into an embrace. "I've already taken the liberty of tracking him down and asking him to watch you…after explaining why..."

"You think I'll be in danger? That's why you're scared?" he looked up into his big brother's eyes.

"Yes. I'll escort you to Kakashi's and then I have to go."

"Right now?"

"I'm afraid so."

"…"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll come back for me?"

"I promise." Itachi smiled. It had been ages since he lost had but it still had the same calming affect over him as it had when he was a boy, and Sasuke too smiled. "But I don't know when I'll be back…It may be awhile. So if you want you don't have to wait for me. I understand because all I want is your happiness."

"I'm happiest with you, brother."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I always have, and always will." At this Itachi scooped up his brother in his arms and began the long spell which they both enjoyed. Sasuke would only later note this as the last time he would ever see his brother again.

Sasuke kept his body close to the ground, not wanting to attract the attention of the giant snake that slithered by. 'Great,' he thought 'just wonderful. First I have to pass a written exam and now I'm stuck out here with blundering idiots.' He groaned aloud.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"Shut-up!" he hissed. He waited there for a few more minutes than necessary to make sure the snake was truly gone, then stood up. "When something like that goes by do not under any circumstances speak. Unfortunately your voice is that of a female, which carries a higher pitch and travels farther than a man's. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded showing in her eyes chagrin.

"She was only curious Sasuke." Naruto defended.

"Yes, I understand that but she could have just caused us some serious problems." He glared. "Anyway, let's get going and head towards that tower." Sasuke started to run, the others fallowing. It had been almost 2 weeks since Itachi left him here. Where the hell could he be? Missions took maybe a few hours at most. "Naruto pass me the Heaven scroll."

"Why?"

"In case we get attacked that way we can at least keep one scroll. If we keep them with one person then our chances of loosing them again are higher." Sasuke turned and caught the scroll all the while never loosing his balance on the passing tree branches.

A low chuckle sounded from in front of Sasuke causing him to spin abruptly and almost drop the scroll. In from of them stood one man with one of those large snakes behind him. "Well, Hello, Sasuke. I've been looking forward to seeing you." The grin that fallowed said what had not been.

"Who the?" Naruto was the first to sound his vocals.

"A friend of your brothers, come simply to pay you a visit. I understand that you're a but busy at the moment but Itachi must be at least three days journey back. That leaves me with very little time myself. If he's been traveling like the speed demon I know he can, he should be in the village by nightfall." He was for no reason and they all knew it.

"What has that to do with me?" Sasuke fingered at the knife on his thigh.

"Well to put it simply, everything darling. You are the prize we both want. And I'm a very greedy man." At this the snake struck out at the two other team members, scattering the three of them.

"Naruto! Here!" He tossed back the scroll of Heaven. "Take it and bolt! I'll meet the two of you at the checkpoint!"

Naruto caught the scroll. "Hell no!"

"Do you want Sakura to get caught up in this?! Use your head you moron."

Naruto flinched, he knew that this was way out of her league and that if he stayed so would she and more than likely get held up as a hostage. That was something they could not afford right now. "Sakura! Let's go!" He started off on they way out.

"But Sasuke-kun?!" She pleaded.

"Your heard him, and besides he'll be fine." He tried to smile for her comfort, and it seemed to do the trick because she was beside him and past in seconds.

"Aw, how cute. Saving your friends when you know your over your head."

"Never said that. Just don't want them getting in the way." Sasuke smiled, with his team safe he'd be able to focus on the target ahead.

"I'll get straight to the point. Come with me and I'll leave your brother alone."

A laugh ripped itself out of Sasuke's throat. "You?! You think you can harm my brother?! You're a joke."

Sasuke's head hit the side of a tree, grinding his face into the rough bark. "Where do you think your brother learned all his tricks? Hmm? Not from your 'joke' of a father I hope? Your brother was my pupil. Matter of fact you're my property. He promised you to me a long time ago." The smile in his voice rang through The youths head.

"Liar."

"Really? I think not. The only technique that I didn't give him was that family orientated fire jutsu. He sought me out wanting to become stronger so he wouldn't have to depend on anyone. So that he could have the brother he'd been wanting for years."

"Shut-up! You don't know anything about Itachi!" Sasuke kicked the man, but he only laughed.

"You're a cute one Sasuke. I'm going to enjoy you." A horn sounded in the woods and the man stopped. "Damn! They must have found those bodies I left…hmmm..." He sighed. "Alright I'm gonna let you go. Head off and finish your little challenge." Just as Sasuke was relaxing he felt two razors sink into his flesh at the bottom of his neck. The cry he let out must have been loud enough to alert the party of adults because he heard the shouts getting closer. After that the world around him went black.

Hey everybody I'm so sorry about the very…very…long...delay lol. I have just been struggling with this chapter. I know what's going to happen I just couldn't put it on paper! Have any of you ever had this problem? Lol. Well I know this chapter wasn't very good because I was forcing myself to write. I decided that enough was enough and if any thing I was going to put up a short chapter. So here it is choppy and scrapped the rough draft. Man I murdered this chapter...urgh. Well I think I'll send this in to my friend and have her edit it. So this chapter isn't permanent but the plot is. I'll refine it later after I get back what she says. Lol. If you have any suggestions about spelling or rephrasing I'd be very happy to receive them! -

Well lots of luck to everyone! Latz

Alexiel500


End file.
